


Exemplary Service

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the border skirmish with Iscariot, Integra lays claim to Alucard in a moment of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exemplary Service

**Author's Note:**

> Setting on the heels of the first volume's end.
> 
> Content warnings: pwp, no intercourse though. Some mild blood letting and shades of femme dom.

**Disclaimer** : Characters created by Hirano. I lay no claims. 

 

**"Exemplary Service"**

 

Integra had the smell of battle on her clothes and in her hair. Mingled with the pungent aroma of cigar smoke, it created a potent aphrodisiac. Upon returning home from the skirmish with Anderson, she told Walter that she was retiring for the evening. She was not to be disturbed for anything short of the most dire of emergencies. 

 

As for the vampires in her company, Seras Victoria was in a state of extreme exhaustion and was eager to succumb to sleep. Alucard, ever in tune with Integra's emotions and body language, lingered by her side. He shadowed her through the hallway, following Integra's purposeful strides toward her bedroom. 

 

"Have you any further instructions for me, Sir Hellsing?" Alucard asked. His tone was laced with amusement. 

 

"There are personal affairs I'd prefer discussing with you in private," Integra replied as tactfully as she could. 

 

Alucard laughed softly and moved closer to her. He invaded her space with his body. The brush of his shoulder against hers quickened her pulse. She was wired with adrenalin and lust. 

 

Integra wrenched open her bedroom door and pulled Alucard inside by the lapel of his jacket. His expression was bemused, though it quickly turned wanton when Integra pulled the door shut behind them and pressed him roughly against it. She kissed him hard, smothering his low moan. The kiss was deep and wet. He tasted like blood. Integra was far past the need for subtlety as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrenched his head back. Breaking the kiss, she scraped her teeth across his throat. Alucard shuddered against her. 

 

"Such rough treatment. Is this punishment or a reward?"

 

"My reward," She breathed as she tugged at his collar, seeking further access to his skin. Integra felt the strain of fabric and heard the faint pop of broken thread as a button fell to the ground. 

 

He chuckled knowingly as she pulled at his clothing. When she had his shirt open, Integra felt an odd swell of emotion. Alucard's body was smooth. She ran a hand over his neck, trailing down to the center of his chest. Mere hours ago he'd been a pierced and headless corpse. As many times as she'd seen him dead, it still affected her deeply. 

 

"Did you fear me lost, Integra?" Alucard queried softly, his tone surprisingly tender. 

 

"Of course not," Integra scoffed, unwilling to admit to a lapse of rationality. 

 

"There is little that is rational about love, my master," Alucard teased her lightly. 

 

Integra rolled her eyes and stepped back from him reluctantly. She began to slowly undress, enjoying Alucard's complete focus on her. Far behind them was the threat of renegade vampires and crazed assassin priests. In the darkness of her room, it was only him and her and the point in which devotion and passion met. 

 

His fingers twitched when she was nude. The control she held over him was heady. She felt drawn tight by the exquisite tension between them. 

 

"You may touch me, of course," She told him quietly. 

 

He wasted no time. His hands were on her waist, pulling her back against his body. Alucard trailed his finger tips along her curves slowly. He was teasing her ever so slightly, favouring to skim fingers along the small of her back and delicately up her spine. His touch left a chill on Integra's sensitized skin and her wet with wanting. 

 

"Alucard..." There was a hint of warning to her tone. Though she certainly didn't hate what he was doing, Integra was in no mood for gentle foreplay. She wanted his tongue mapping out secrets on her skin. 

 

"Yes, my master?" He was trying so hard to be aloof and mocking, but his voice was rough with desire. "Am I doing something wrong? Should I be touching you elsewhere?"

 

He flattened a palm along her belly and slowly quested downward, stopping only when the barest tip of his long fingers brushed the sparse hair at her pubis. Integra glowered at him. 

 

"My god you're infuriating," she remarked irritably as she pushed his hand down. 

 

Alucard's eyelids lowered as her posture slackened and her hips tilted forward in bold offering. Cool fingers stroked her and she heard him sigh very softly. 

 

"Might I remove my gloves, Integra?"

 

"Yes."

 

His bare hand touching her so intimately left her breathless, but the position was troublesome. Her legs were weakened by the time he stopped teasing and began circling the prominent bud of her clitoris with his clever fingers. The shock of pleasure was intense and fueled her ferocious lust . His eyes never wavered from her face.

 

 She didn't care that they were the colour of fresh blood and glowed faintly in the gloom. Integra was not seduced by his handsome face or the elegant sculpture of his body. She was not fooled into thinking he was anything less than a monster in the shape of a man. If love were irrational then desire was lunacy. 

 

Integra clutched at his shoulders, unwilling to give in to her body's heaviness. She bit her lip against a whimper of disappointment when he took his hand away and wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. Much to her relief Alucard did not have a smart assed remark and instead pressed his cheek to her temple. She struggled to master her body as surely as she mastered the creature that held her fast. A few deep breathes later and she was pushing him away. Integra let her grin reassure him. 

 

"Clothes off, bed now," She smirked as she moved to her bed and sat on its edge

 

There was a brief confusion of colour and shadows across the room. In the next moment there was an eager, naked vampire knelt between her thighs. Integra gasped as he lifted one of her legs and rested it on his shoulder. She felt his tongue slide along the back of her knee. Integra couldn't suppress the tremor that made her squirm and blushed hotly when she saw him smile against her skin. 

 

"This is how I prefer to see you," Integra teased him as she struggled to conceal her embarrassment. 

 

"Oh?" Alucard murmured as he nuzzled her inner thigh. "How's that: Naked, on my knees, or between your legs?"

 

" 'And', Alucard, not 'or'," Integra retorted slyly. She smiled widely as he arched an eyebrow her. 

 

Integra inhaled sharply as he grazed the cleft of her sex with the tip of his thumb. She opened to him, pained with anticipation. 

 

He licked a slow line up her thigh that ended in an open mouthed kiss at her body's slick entrance. Integra couldn't suppress her low moan. A rush of power mingled with intense pleasure to have him like this. He dragged his tongue along her slit. The cool sensation against her hot flesh made her tremble. She fought against a natural inclination to push against his mouth. Integra felt greedy for the euphoria of orgasm, hoping he would be kind, though he never was. 

 

Instead Alucard bedeviled her with lips and tongue. He manipulated her body's reactions, dragging out her ecstasy as surely as he dragged out the deaths of their enemies. Integra felt a scream of frustration crawling up her throat. His torment was sweet but it was still agony. She would not beg. 

 

"B...bastard," Integra panted. 

 

She felt more than heard his chuckle. His lips moved against her clit as he spoke softly, almost reverently. 

 

"This is just as much my reward as it is yours."

 

Alucard's words left her raw. He was pushing her to shatter as his tongue delved deep inside of her while he stimulated her clitoris with his thumb. She covered her mouth and pressed her other hand on the back of his head encouragingly. Palm pressed against her mouth she muffled her scream. Her climax rolled over her, crashing like a wave breaking the shore. If there were words to describe such exhilaration, she could hardly spell them. 

 

As the warm fuzz of afterglow descended on her, she gazed down at her servant. Alucard was still on his knees, though he'd shifted back to sit on his heels. His expression was a queer mix of masculine pride and the adoration of a supplicant. 

 

Integra experienced a brief surge of possessive desire. Hers. He was only hers. If she'd had any question of his loyalty in the wake of Seras's arrival, those fears had been swept away. 

 

"Well done," she breathed. 

 

"I aim to please," Alucard replied with a crooked grin. 

 

"Such exemplary service deserves an exemplary prize," Integra murmured.  

 

Alucard's shining eyes watched her as she rummaged through the nightstand next to the bed. She sought and found a hat pin. He stared with naked longing as she dragged the point along her skin, scratching out a thin line above her left breast. Alucard moaned at the sight of her blood and she held out a hand to him. 

 

He rose over her, long arms twisting around her body as his mouth fell on the wound. The sensation of his skin against hers brought with it a deep sense of contentment. They tumbled against each other, tangling limbs and rumpling cotton sheets. 

 

Alucard curled against her as he fed. She chuckled softly as she felt the movement of his hips against her thigh. His cock prodded her, and Integra felt a brief spike of yearning. She gently swept the curtain of his hair away from his face, and she watched with satisfaction as he feasted on meager droplets of her blood. His tongue was warmed from being inside her. 

 

She held him as he surged more insistently against her. He tangled fingers in her hair as he lifted his face from her chest to claim her mouth. Alucard kiss was insistent, almost rough as he succumbed to his own climax. He shivered in her arms and Integra smirked against his mouth. 

 

"You're shaking, Count," she teased softly. 

 

"Your generosity humbles me, Countess," he whispered. 

 

Integra sighed as he laid his head against her breast. She savored these moments of intimacy. They spoke truths with their bodies where words failed. 

 

"You may stay with me tonight," Integra murmured drowsily. 

 

Alucard hummed with pleasure as he kissed her shoulder. Integra watched his eyes close and felt him grow still. She stroked fingers down his spine, reveling in the silky texture of his skin. 

 

Into the silence, she whispered her darkest secret. Integra no longer cared if he heard her words. They were written on her lips and in the sacrament of their stolen kisses. 

 

  
**Finis.**  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
